dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucas Triana
Lucas Triana is the only male dancer on the Dance Moms spin-off, Dance Moms: Miami. Lucas is one of the stars of Dance Moms: Miami and has been appearing on Dance Moms. Profile Lucas was born on March 5, 2002 to Bridgette and Oscar Triana. He started dancing at the age of 3, taking classes twice weekly. He quit dance when he was 5 to pursue soccer, but resumed when he was 8. He has two brothers, Logan, who is 7, and Lex, who is 4. List of Solos Pre-Dance Moms: Miami Solos Contemporary Genre Solos *Affect Contemporary Genre Solos Season One *I Believe in Something *Meant to Be *Underestimation of Denial *Truth List of Duets Ethnic Genre Duets *Tango (with Kimmy Kopke) Contemporary Genre Duets *If This Is Real (with Kimmy Kopke) List of Trios Contemporary Genre Trios *She Goes (with Mia Diaz and Kimberly Kopke) Awards Pre-Dance Moms: Miami Solos *Affect: 1st place at Nexstar Season One *I Believe in Something: 2nd place at Starbound *Meant to Be: did not place *Underestimation of Denial: 1st place at Starbound *Truth: 1st place at Starbound Season One Duets *Tango (with Kimmy Kopke): 1st place at Hollywood Vibe *If This is Real (with Kimmy Kopke): 1st place at Access Broadway Season One Trios *She Goes (with Mia Diaz and Kimberly Kopke): 1st place Trivia *His favorite dance to perform and watch is contemporary.http://www.mylifetime.com/shows/dance-moms-miami/cast/brigette-lucas *If he doesn't become a professional dancer, he wants to be an actor. *His favorite subjects are math and science because they're his strongest. *His favorite colors are green and purple. *What he likes about living in Miami is having fun in the sun and spending time at the beach. *He has won 10 titles in dance. *He has appeared in an SAG Publix commercial. *He made a cameo in the music video "Twilight" by Cover Drive. *In addition to dance, Lucas models, skateboards, swims and rides his bike. *Lucas and his instructor Victor Smalley share a very close bond and even refer to themselves as "twins". *Lucas and Kimmy have paired up for several duets. *His brother Lex also studies dance at STARS and Logan is currently active in basketball. *Lucas danced with Kimmy, Hannah, and Sammy in the music video "I'm Not Perfect". *Lucas made a small cameo in "You've Been Unfriended" placing 2nd with his solo in his division. *Recently Lucas has been in photos with the girls from CADC and has been around the Candy Apple Dance center, possibly making him another temporary member. *Lucas is the only dancer apart of the Dance Moms franchise to have a prominent role in both Dance Moms and Dance Moms: Miami. *Lucas has been on the top of the list the most. *On Dance Moms Miami, Lucas did the most dances, with a total of 15. *All his duets and trios have gotten first. *His favorite dance move is a tilt.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YfzspsBgkt8 List Season 1: Gallery To view the gallery for Lucas Triana, click here. External Links * * http://instagram.com/p/bRuCdFoBTb/# References Category:Dance Moms: Miami Dancers Category:Candy Apple's Dance Center Dancers Category:Candy Apple's Dance Center Guest Dancers Category:Dance Moms: Miami Cast Category:Dancers Category:Males Category:2002 births Category:Birthdays in March Category:11 Year Olds Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Recent CADC Dancers